Quejas & Risas
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: [Au Falsettosland & ZoeChildre!] Es la época de los 80', y Connor Murphy tras la muerte de sus padres, se hace cargo de su hermanita Zoe, pero su decisión fue de muchos sacrificios ¿Los fantasmas del pasado lo volverán a tormentar o es que nunca se fueron en realidad?... {Hecho por GottiCalavera}


[[¡Hola, gente! Okay, este fanfic está basado en uno de los primero Au's que hice con **DmoonDream** y como es su cumpleaños, es hora de darle luz verde a este bebé.]]

**Aclaraciones**

-Este AU se encuentra a la par que el universo de _Falsettoland_ (musical _Falsettos_). Por lo que puede haber guiños del musical durante el fanfic.

-Como es a la par de ese musical, la historia se desarrolla entre los 80.

-Connor y Zoe tienen una diferencia notoria de edad.

-El contenido maneja temas delicados.

-Posible uso del OOC.

_Dear Evan Hansen__ no me pertenecen, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

_**Prologo**_

* * *

El castaño abrió los ojos por el golpe a causa de un bache, se sobo la frente por el dolor y masajeo sus ojos en un intento de que la luz no le lastimará; otra vez había dormitado en el bus, miró por la ventana para poder orientarse en que parte de la ruta iba el transporte, soltó un ligero suspiro de alivio al verificar que faltaba poco para llegar y no se había pasado, y con ese pensamiento se aferró a su maletín de piel… pronto llegaría a casa.

Había salido de trabajar demasiado tarde, no podía creer que le faltó a la promesa de Zoe (otra vez), sabía lo que pasaría al llegar a su casa; le haría un gran berrinche y rompería a llorar.

¡No era su culpa que el idiota de Kleinman se atorará en la fotocopiadora!

Y ante tal travesura por parte de "los dos" quedaron con horas extras. Tuvo que llamarle a Alana para que fuera a recoger a Zoe y llevarla a casa, y quedarse ahí hasta que él llegará.

Bajó del bus con un aspecto algo abatido, no quiera enfrentarse a Zoe, otra vez.

¿Desde cuándo esto se volvía rutina?

Tal vez todo empezó desde que pensó que era mejor conseguir un trabajo para pagar la educación de su hermanita; sabía que el seguro que les dejaron sus padres cuando estos murieron podría cubrirlos bien, sin tantos lujos, pero bien, en fin de en cuentas.

Pero él quería que Zoe tuviera todo alcance de sus manitas.

Aunque eso significaba tener que romperse el lomo en una silla incomoda y quedarse ciego por ver datos en esas máquinas.

¡Esas cosas eran una locura! ¡Como avanzaba la tecnología! Tal vez si existirían los autos voladores después de todo.

Siendo adolescente nunca hubiera imaginado que una maquina así existiera, con una actitud rebelde y su cabello largo; rompía con la imagen perfecta que su padre quería mantener ante la sociedad.

¿Desde cuándo se revelo? Si era completamente lo contrario antes de cumplir los quince; perfectas notas, bueno en deportes, excelente en todo, tanto que era agobiante. Cada actividad extracurricular era como tener otra soga en el cuello, revelarse contra esas exigencias fue como desaparecerlas, no solo porque no eran una imagen del verdadero Connor, era el Connor que siempre Larry quiso.

Se sobo la nuca por el cansancio, no solo del trabajo, está cansando de seguir con todo eso en la cabeza.

A veces le gustaría recordar a Larry por las cosas buenas, por los gratos momentos, y por el «gran» padre que fue antes de toda esa mierda; la rebeldía, sus exigencias, sus castigos, las discusiones por cualquier cosa. Aunque el tema más recurrente era por ser un _desviado._

Le gustaría, pero no puede. A la persona que si recuerda de esa manera, era Cynthia Murphy, su madre; una mujer cariñosa, amorosa y amable, aunque al igual que él, estaba agobiada por llenar el papel de una madre perfecta con su familia perfecta, ante la sociedad que les rodeaba.

A veces Zoe se parecía a ella, en como sus ojos brillan por conseguir algo con éxito; en como le cuenta pensamientos fugaces y pequeños donde le sacan una sonrisa involuntaria, incluso al fruncir el ceño se parecía mucho a Cynthia.

Era increíble.

Retroceder sus pasos y sentirse que nunca se fueron.

Connor Murphy, no era la clase de persona que se preocupara por lo que los demás dijeran de él, desde que comenzó su vida adolescente, las opiniones de sus padres pasaron a segundo plano.

Lo cigarros pasan por su boca y una que otra bebida alcohólica, puede que por un tiempo tuvo un lapso de paz con sus padres, pero era solo la punta del iceberg. Cuando le dijeron que iba a tener un hermano, a casi nada de cumplir los 17 años, le pareció un buen chiste, uno que se ganó la reprenda de su padre.

No le veía el caso que sus padres tuvieran otro hijo cuando él pronto pasaría a una vida adulta ¿Qué le enseñaría a ese mocoso? ¿Cómo pagar una hipoteca? Tenía la ligera sospecha que su padre anhelaba tener más descendencia a causa de la "condición" de su primogénito_._

Lo dejaría en esas palabras, aunque odia las definiciones con las cuales era catalogado por Larry.

No lo culpa, aún en los 70, y ya después de ello, está seguro que seguiría siendo un tabú sin importar la época o la cercanía del próximo milenio.

Las peleas entre él y su padre poco a poco se intensificaron, y a pesar del nuevo miembro en la familia, ellos hacían más ruido que la pequeña de Zoe.

Connor quería que ellos desaparecieran, no entendía porque su madre le pedía que le tuviera paciencia a su padre, ¿Acaso ella tampoco entendía su situación? Ya no los quería escuchar más…

No pensó que ese deseo se cumpliría.

.

.

.

Suspiro por ese recuentro de hechos, no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a caminar por las calles desoladas del vecindario, la fría brisa le golpea la espalda; pronto sería otoño, aunque a él le gusta más de frío, ese no era el caso de la pequeña niña que tenía bajo su cuidado.

Dio una ligera vuelta y miro la casa enfrente suyo, se considera algo afortunado que su padre no tuviera tiempo de quitarle la herencia, ahora tenía esa propiedad en su poder. No era tan grande como la anterior casa donde solía vivir con sus padres, pero seguía siendo muy espaciosa para dos personas, y más si una de ellas es un infante.

No entendía como es que Larry tenía esta propiedad si era un hombre de lujos, y que por lo general presumía sus compras al equivalente de su estatus. Es demasiada pintoresca, Zoe la llama «La casita rojita».

Miro por un breve instante el buzón con el dibujo de un pollo-mano, sonrió un poco enternecido cuando Zoe lo pintó, se había llenado la mano de pintura amarilla y sin más la puso encima del metal. Ese día le había pedido que le "ayudara" a pintar la cerca, la chiquilla fingió cero interés en hacer aquella actividad, así que la tuvo que "sobornar" con comprarle las pinturas para pintar las paredes de su cuarto.

Apenas llevan relativamente poco habitando en esa casita, en palabras de Connor, por otro lado, Zoe ya considera que tienen toda la vida en ella; la otra casa esta infestada de recuerdos y duelen demasiado, pero solo a él le afectan.

Intenta no pensar en eso y abre la cerca para poder llegar a la puerta principal, sus pasos suenan como una persona con gran carga ¿o solo es el sonido del viento? No lo sabe, y no le apetece descubrirlo. Ya con la puerta enfrente suyo, busca sus llaves en sus bolsillos, antes que pudiera abrir el cerrojo, pudo percibir risas, pero no solo de su pequeña hermana, había otra persona; por un momento pensó que era una alucinación por el estrés del trabajo, ya que esa voz era más grave que una mujer.

"¡No puede ser!" Su instinto le hizo abrir la puerta de golpe.

Cuando viera ese desgraciado conocería el puto infierno, llegó a la cocina con el ceño fruncido, poner su mejor cara para espantar al intruso le daría tiempo para buscar algún plan. Sabe que no puede ser Alana, no vio su bolsa en el perchero de la entrada y ella nunca dejaría a solas a Zoe con un completo desconocido, pero lo que vio a continuación fue tan irreal; pareciera que un fantasma del pasado había vuelto para atormentarlo.

Un muchacho algo choncho con un mandil lleno de pintura, un poco en la ropa, y también algo en sus cabellos rubios tenían toques de púrpura o verde producto de los acrílicos, pero sus manos está completamente limpias para poder cocinar, al igual que su cara repleta de pecas. El desconocido alzó una mirada gris y está se congelo de igual forma, pero fue a causa de ver al propietario del inmueble y la persona que su alumna llama "hermano".

Porque no solo vio a un hombre de oficina con la corbata a medio desatar y cansado; también veía a un adolescente de cabellos largos que siempre usaba sudadera y que cuando lo veía a solas, lo llenaba de besos por todo su rostro.

—Evan—el que pronunciará su nombre, era otra prueba de saber quién era.

— ¿Connor?—preguntó en susurro.

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


End file.
